You're really not bad either
by Plume-now
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "I was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot guy on the train and (s)he wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward" AU [LAWLU]


Hi! So maybe if you take a look at the summary you'll think this OS might be ooc: I tried my best for it not to be so, I therefore hope I succeeded and wrote something acceptable. Hope you'll like it, please leave a comment at the end so I can improve myself and write more!  
Thank you again **Fafsernir** for correcting me,  
Enjoy the reading!

* * *

 **You're really not bad either**

* * *

" _But where are you now?"_ – Bepo

Law sighed as he heard his phone ringing.

" _In the train. Why?" –_ Law

" _Are there a lot of people?"_ – Bepo

The man frowned at the message. This was unexpected. Why on Earth would his best friend care about this? The information was unnecessary and useless.

" _Why are you asking me this?"_ – Law

" _I'm booooored, Law... I know you don't know what it's like, but seriously I won't say no to some entertainment."_ – Bepo

Right. And because it would only take a second to take a look around, Law couldn't refuse a request like that – he didn't have any excuse anyway. So he did take a look around.

He remembered noticing the train compartment wasn't crowded at all when he came in, there were maybe ten persons, even less. No one in front of him, no one next to him. He glanced on his left at just two boys half-asleep: Law's attention got attracted by the one wearing a straw hat on his head, on the long-nose's right. He looked familiar, somehow...

The teen had a scar under his left eye, and still, it wasn't really shocking, it wasn't _ugly_ as people often thought in general. The peaceful atmosphere, the serenity on his face was almost contaminating. And he was cute.

" _Almost alone here, and enjoying it."_ – Law simply replied, without completely leaving the Mugiwara boy out of his sight. He groaned something, but hearing his phone ringing again seemed to snap Law back to reality. Wait, _what was he thinking_? He shook his head and stared at the landscape behind the window.

" _Really? You're not funny, no one interesting? Not even a drunken tramp, or an old grandma asking you for a massage?"_ – Bepo

Law cursed him, deep down. The reason why his friend was being so precise was because he'd witnessed the day an old woman had started a conversation with Law without him encouraging nor approving it, and as she had kept speaking and Bepo had been having fun, she had learnt he was a doctor – a surgeon, exactly – and then had kept insisting on how he had to show her his skills and had even given him her address.

Law's pride had never completely recovered since then, and he was pretty sure she was blind because the dark circles under his eyes and the killer look had never failed him before. But he couldn't just assault a grandma in a public place, right?

" _What do you want me to say?"_ – Law

" _Describe them!"_ – Bepo

Really?! No. Out of question.

" _Please..."_ – Bepo

Law sighed, _again._

" _There are two guys not far." –_ Law

" _And?"_ – Bepo

Damn, was he with Shachi and Penguin? Why was it this important? Did he _really_ have to do this...?

" _And one has a long nose, tanned skin, black hair. The other's skin is lighter, dark haired too, with a straw hat: he's cute." –_ Law

If it had been possible for him to erase mistakes right away without any trace, Law would have done it for the "he's cute" part. What had come through his mind for him to say that? Never knew, never understood it.

" _Aw! Pic! Give me a picture!"_ – Bepo

" _You're not serious." –_ Law

" _I am!"_ – Bepo

Law glanced at the young man. Well... he was asleep. Nothing to worry about, then. He could just take _one_ picture to satisfy his friend's curiosity so he'll be left in peace. He raised his phone to have a good shot of him, waited two seconds for his camera to work and then took the picture. The photo appeared right after, and Law could see it was well taken, with the light not too bright, and his eyes open-... Wait what?!

Law looked up, and stared at the man who _fucking_ stared back at him.

"Uh? Did you take a picture of me?" he simply said, no trace of annoyance or anything in his voice.

"I-I... no, I was trying some new stuff on my phone."

 _Damn it, Bepo!_

"Oh, I see! Were you trying a new application?! Usopp showed me tons of new apps to download lately, if you struggle with that I can help!"

The young man genuinely smiled at him as he stood up and almost _climbed_ over his friend who groaned a weak and sleepy "Luffy you're hurting me..." as he came in his direction... and before Law could protest, he was already leaning on his shoulder, looking at his screen. Law's only reflex was to send it to Bepo before turning it on the other side and putting it violently down on the table.

"What? What's wrong?" The young man – Luffy? – said.

"Nothing!"

Man, he was losing his whole composure! And of course, not helping at all, Bepo answered back as the other laughed. What was so funny, after all?!

"I didn't ask for any help, you can go back to your sit, Luffy-ya," he quietly said.

"Woah! How do you know my name?! Are you a witch?!"

"'Witch' is commonly used for girls, Luffy..." his friend – Usopp? – explained his in sleep.

"A wizard then?! A magician!"

He looked so peaceful in his sleep... so different from what he was like once awake. No doubt Law preferred the first version of him. And he was so. Fucking. Close. Didn't he know about 'personal space'?!

"I'm none of them, I happened to hear your friend calling you this way, that's all."

"Oh."

He looked a bit disappointed. But the moment quickly faded away as his bright smile came back on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, then! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

Law stared at his hand, stretched for him to shake it. Sighing, feeling forced to shake it under the young man's enthusiasm, he took it.

"I'm Trafalgar Law."

His phone rang again, twice.

"You're not going to answer that?" Luffy innocently said.

"Lat-" He didn't even have time to answer that the younger man had already _stolen_ his phone. "Wait no, give it back!"

If Luffy looked at his texts, he would see Bepo's messages and therefore the picture, how would he explain this close up on his face then?

"'He's cute'," Luffy read as Law suddenly violently blushed. "Oh, thanks!"

He took something out of his pocket – his phone? – and put it in front of Law before a flash came out of it. Wait, had he just taken a picture of him?

"I don't see why you would have a picture of me and not me of you. I mean, you're really not bad either. Also, this is where I'm leaving, but it was a nice moment! Hope we'll see each other again soon!"

He gave him back his phone, and twenty seconds later, he was gone. He was gone, the compartment was silent again, and Law remained still, not believing what had just happened. He then looked down, to finally see Bepo's last messages.

" _Omg, I know him! He's friend with Chopper, and keeps staring at me each time we meet in front of the hospital! Don't you remember him?"_ – Bepo

Oh, fuck. Yeah, now that he was mentioning it... He was now sure his shame was complete, and won't be forgotten before long, as he'd _obviously_ have to face Chopper again, which meant risking meeting the Straw Hat again...

If Trafalgar Law ever had to choose a moment he regretted, this one would certainly be one of the first situation he'd think of.


End file.
